The present specification relates to an application for an Invention Patent, regarding a chimeric gene formed of the DNA sequences that encode the antigenic determinants of four proteins of L. infantum, and to proteins encoded by said chimeric gene, useful for the prevention or treatment of leishmaniosis, in particular canine leishmaniosis. The obvious purpose of this lies in using the gene sequence or the protein obtained from the chimeric gene for providing pharmaceutical compositions for preventing or treating leishmaniosis, in particular canine leishmaniosis, that can be present in the body of a patient, for instance as a vaccine or a monoclonal antibody preparation. This patient does not have to be a dog but can also be a human being who suffers from diseases that involve immuno-depression. To achieve this, a chimeric gene will be produced that encodes a protein called PQ consisting of a chimeric product originating from an xe2x80x9cin vitroxe2x80x9d synthesis of a chimeric gene constructed xe2x80x9cad hocxe2x80x9d, which contains five of the antigenic determinants of four different proteins, The product is configured as highly sensitive and specific forxe2x80x94for instancexe2x80x94generating a protective immune responds against canine Leishmaniosis, or for preparing antibodies against canine Leishmaniosis.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is of utility within the industry dedicated to the manufacture of pharmaceutical products in general.
2. Description of the Related Art
The parasitic protozoa of the Leishmania genus are the aetiological agents that cause Leishmaniosis, a range of diseases that have a world-wide distribution and that are characterised in that they give rise to a wide variety of clinical symptoms.
The main forms of. Leishmaniosis are zoonotic in nature and humans are considered as secondary hosts.
The species denoted L. Infantum, widely distributed throughout many Mediterranean areas is the cause of visceral Leishmaniosis (LV) in humans and dogs,
In fact, dogs infected with L. infantum are the main animal reserve of this parasite, particularly during the long incubation period before the clinical symptoms can be observed.
The epidemiological data indicate that there is a direct correlation between the prevalence of canine Leishmaniosis and the transmission of the parasite to humans. For this reason, it is crucial to detect the disease or infection early on in campaigns undertaken to control the spread of the disease.
The parasite is transmitted to the host vertebrate as a flagellate promastigote, by means of a bite of a fly of the family xe2x80x9cPhlebotominaexe2x80x9d, and the parasite enter the cells of the mononuclear phages where they differentiate and reproduce as amastigotes, within the phago-lisosomal structure.
The infected cells gather in certain tissues, mainly spleen, liver and lymph nodes. It is estimated that around 15 million people are infected -with Leishmaniosis, and every year in the world 500,000 new clinical cases appear in the world, mainly in the underdeveloped and developing world.
In the south-western countries of Europe, Visceral Leishmaniosis (VL), is a zoonotic disease caused by the L. Infantum species, as was mentioned earlier. Recent data derived from epidemiological studies indicate that there is an alarming incidence of this infection.
In Italy the reported data for incidence of VL ranges from 14.4% to 37% according to the region.
In Portugal, more particularly in the area around Lisbon, seropositive rates of 8.4% have been found and in the region of the French Maritime Alps different centers of prevalence have been found that vary between 3.2% and 17.1%.
In Spain, the prevalence of Leishmaniosis depends on the zone being studied. In Catalonia an average incidence rate of 9.3% has been observed although in some hot-spots a prevalence of infected dogs of up to 18% has been found.
On the Island of Mallorca, the incidence rate is 14%, and other rates that have been found are: 2.4% in Murcia, 8.8% in Granada, from 10 to 15% in Salamanca, 5.25% in the province of Madrid, and 14% in Caceres.
Although the number of cases of VL in humans caused by L. infantum can be considered relatively low, the high percentage of patients with immuno-depression that become infected by Leishmania could be related to the high level of this illness in dogs.
In fact, in the South of Europe, 50% of adults that are infected by Leishmaniosis are also patients infected by the HIV virus. On the other hand, according to these data of Leishmania-HIV co-infection, it has been estimated that the level of infection (by parasites) can be one or two orders of magnitude higher than this figure due to the existence of a large number of undetected infections.
A common characteristic of the different types of Leishmania infection is that it induces a strong humoral response in the host. Therefore, diagnostic methods based on serological techniques are currently the most widely used.
It has been described that these antibodies are detected even during the asymptomatic phase of the disease in natural and experimental infections.
The sensitivity and specificity of these methods depends on the type, source and purity of the antigen used. In immunological processes that are currently commercialised, complete promastigotes and preparations more or less prepared from these are used as a source of antigen. This method normally leads to cross-reactions with serum from patients suffering from leprosy, tuberculosis, African tripanosomiasis, Chagas disease, malaria and other parasitosis.
The sensitivity and specificity of the serologic methods depend on the type, source and purity of the employed antigen. During the last years a great number of Leishmania antigens have been characterised, some of them can be considered as proteins specific to the parasite.
Among these proteins specific to the parasite, the surface protease GP63, the surface glycoprotein gp46 and the lipophosphoglicane associated KMP-11 protein deserve a mention.
An additional group of Leishmania antigens are formed of evolutionarily conserved proteins, such as kinesine, thermally induced proteins, actin and tubulin.
As part of a strategy to develop a specific serological diagnostic system for Leishmaniosis canine, a laboratory based project has been undertaken to identify the antigens of L. infantum, by means of a immuno-detection search of an expression library for genes of L. infantum using dog serum with active visceral Leishmaniosis.
It has been observed that most of the antigens isolated by this method belong to the family of proteins conserved during the course of evolution. The identification of the B epitopes of these antigens indicate, however, that in all cases the antigenic determinants were localised in regions that were not well conserved.
In particular, the acidic ribosomal proteins LiP2a and LiP2b are recognised by more than 80% of the VL sera.
It has been confirmed that these proteins contain disease specific antigenic determinants, and that the recombinant proteins LiP2a and LiP2b, from which a fragment had been removed, could be used as a specific instrument able to distinguish between VL and Chages disease.
It has also been shown that the PO ribosomal protein of L. Infantum, very highly conserved on the evolutionary scale, is recognised by a high percentage of VL dog sera. Furthermore, the antigenic determinants are found exclusively on the C-terminus of the protein, that is to say, in the region that has been poorly conserved during the course of evolution.
It has been observed that in 78% of the VL dog sera, antibodies against H2A protein are also present, and it has been confirmed that despite the sequence identity in all the H2A proteins among eukaryotic organisms, the humoral response to this protein in VL sera is particularly provoked by determinants specific to the Leishmania protein H2A.
The antigenic determinants recognised by the VL dog sera are found at both termini of the H2A protein.
The obvious solution to the problem currently encountered in this art would be to have an invention that would allow the assembly of a synthetic chimeric gene that contained the DNA regions encoding the antigenic determinants specific to the proteins LiP2a, LiP2b, LiPO, and H2A, with a view to constructing a protein rich in antigenic determinants.
However, as far as the applicant is aware, there is currently no invention that contains the characteristics described as ideal, with a view to reaching the desired aim. This aim is the construction of a protein rich in antigenic determinants, arising from the assembly of a chimeric synthetic gene, that contains the DNA regions encoding the antigenic determinants specific to the aforementioned proteins.
In a first aspect, the invention relates to a chimeric gene formed by the DNA sequences that encode antigenic determinants of four proteins of L.infantum, useful for preventing or treating canine Leishmaniosis.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a protein encoded by said chimeric gene, containing one or more of the antigenic determinants of four proteins of L. infantum encoded by the chimeric gene.
The invention further relates to method for preventing and/or treating canine Leishmaniosis in a human being or an animal. In this therapeutic method, the chimeric gene of the invention or the protein encoded by it can be used. Also, antibodies against the protein encoded by the chimeric gene of the invention, or a antigenic part thereof such as an epitope, can be used.
In further aspects, the invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions for the prevention and/or treatment, in humans and/or animals, of Leishmaniosis, comprising an active substance derived from or directed against the chimeric gene of the invention and/or the protein encoded by it, or parts thereof. The active substance is preferably such that it can be used in a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment and/or prevention of Leishmaniosis.
In particular, the pharmaceutical composition will be in a form of a vaccin, containing the protein encoded by the chimeric gene of the invention, or one or more parts thereof, containing one or more of the antigenic determinants of the protein encoded by the chimeric gene of the invention.
Thus, in a further aspect, the invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the prevention and treatment, human or animal, of leishmaniasis, formed;
a) by the protein Chimera Q, or a variant of this protein containing modifications or substitutions of preserved amino acids administered to a subject (human or animal), or
b) by protein Q in isolated form or combined with any physiological adjuvant by the intraperitoneal, subcutaneous or intramuscular route.
The invention also relates to a vaccine that is able to stimulate the production of antibodies that recognize the Leishmania parasite, formed
a) by the protein Chimera Q or a variant of this protein that differs from protein Q in preserved amino acids, administered to a subject (human or animal), or
b) by protein Q in isolated form or combined with a physiological adjuvant by the intraperitoneal, subcutaneous or intramuscular route.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the prevention and treatment, human or animal, of leishmaniasis formed
a) by protein Q, or a variant of this protein containing modifications or substitutions of preserved amino acids, combined with the protein LiHsp70, complete or fragmented, administered to a subject (human or animal), or
b) by protein Q in isolated form or combined with a physiological adjuvant by the intraperitoneal, subcutaneous or intramuscular route.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the prevention and treatment, human or animal, of leishmaniasis, formed
a) by any DNA vector bearing the sequence that codes for the protein Chimera Q, or a variant of that sequence that contains modifications or substitutions of nucleotides that code for preserved amino acids, administered to a subject (human or animal), or
b) by a DNA vector that contains protein Q combined with a physiological adjuvant, administered by the intraperitoneal, intramuscular or subcutaneous route.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the prevention and treatment, human or animal, of leishmaniasis, formed a) by any DNA vector bearing:
1) the sequence that codes for the protein Chimera Q, or a variant of that sequence that contains modifications or substitutions of nucleotides that code for preserved amino acids, and
2) the sequence of nucleotides that codes for the protein LiHsp70 or variants thereof that differs with respect to preserved amino acids, administered to a subject (human or animal), or
b) by any vector that contains the DNA sequence that codes for protein Q as defined under a) administered with a physiological adjuvant by the intraperitoneal, intramuscular or subcutaneous route.
In a further embodiment, the pharmaceutical composition of the invention comprises antibodies directed to the protein encoded by the chimeric gene of the invention, or parts thereof.
The pharmaceutical preparations of the invention may further contain all known adjuvants, solvents, buffers etc. known per se for pharmaceutical compositions and/or vaccines.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a method for the treatment or prevention of Leishmaniosis, using a pharmaceutical composition or a vaccin according to the invention, or a preparation comprising antibodies directed against the protein encoded by the chimeric gene of the invention.
This method will generally comprise administering an active substance directed against the chimeric gene or the protein to a human being or animal, such as a dog, in a pharmaceutically active amount.
For the prevention of Leishmaniasis, a vaccin comprising the protein encoded by the chimeric gene, or encoding one or more parts of said protein comprising one or more of the antigenic determinants, will be administered to a human being to elicit a protective immune response.
Administration of the preparations, antibodies and/or vaccins of the invention may be carried out in a manner known per se, such as orally, intramuscularly, intravenously, subcutaneously, by (drip)infusion etc. Preferably, the preparation or a vaccin is injected, whereas with an antibody preparation, an infusion can be used.
It should be noted that when herein, reference is made to the chimeric gene of the invention, this term also encompasses nucleic acid sequences that can hybridize with the sequence mentioned below under moderate or stringent hybridizing conditions.
In this context, heterologous hybridisation conditions can be as follows: hybridisation in 6xc3x97SSC (20xc3x97SSC per 1000 ml:175.3 g NaCl, 107.1 g sodium citrate.5H2O, pH 7.0), 0.1% SDS, 0.05% sodium pyrophosphate, 5*Denhardt""s solution (100xc3x97Denhardt""s solution per 500 ml:10 g Ficoll-400, 10 g polyvinylpyrrolidone, 10 g Bovine Serum Albumin (Pentax Fraction V)) and 20 xcexcg/ml denatured herring sperm DNA at 56xc2x0 C. for 18-24 hrs followed by two 30 min. washes in 5xc3x97SSC, 0.1% SDS at 56xc2x0 C. and two 30 min. washes in 2xc3x97SSC, 0.1% SDS at 56xc2x0
For instance, sequences that can hybridize with the sequence mentioned below include mutant DNA sequences which encode proteins with the same biological function as the protein encoded by the sequence mentioned hereinbelow. Such mutant sequences can comprise one or more nucleotide deletions, substitutions and/or additions to the sequence mentioned below. Preferably, the mutant sequences still have at least 50%, more preferably at least 70%, even more preferably more than 90% nucleotide homology with the sequence given hereinbelow.
The term chimeric gene as used herein also encompasses nucleic acid sequences that comprise one or more parts of the sequence mentioned hereinbelow. Preferably, such sequences comprise at least 0%, more preferably at least 30%, more preferably at least 50% of the nucleotide sequence given hereinbelow. Such sequences may comprise a contiguous fragment of the sequence mentioned hereinbelow, or two or more fragments of the sequence given below that have been combined in and/or incorporated into a single DNA sequence.
It should be noted that when herein, reference is made to a protein encoded by the chimeric gene of the invention, this term also includes mutant proteins that still essentially have the same biological function. Such mutant proteins can comprise one or more amimo acid deletions, substitutions and/or additions compared to the protein encoded by the sequence mentioned below. Preferably, the mutant proteins still have at least 50%, more preferably at least 70%, even more preferably more than 90% amino acid homology with the sequence given hereinbelow.
The term protein also encompasses fragments of the protein encoded by the chimeric gene of the invention. Such fragments preferably still show the biological activity of the full protein. Preferably, such proteins comprise at least 30%, more preferably at least 50% of the amino acid sequence of the full protein. Also, two or more fragments of the full protein encoded by the chimeric gene of the invention may be combined to form a single protein.
More specifically, the invention relates to a chimeric gene formed by the DNA sequences that encode antigenic determinants of four proteins of L. infantum, encoding a protein useful for pharmacological purposes, in particular for the prevention and/or treatment of Leishmaniosis, in particular canine Leishmaniosis, and obtaining the final product or the construction of the chimeric gene that encodes a polypeptide that contains all the selected antigenic determinants, characterised in that it uses a cloning strategy in which the clone that expresses the protein rLiPO-Ct-Q is used as an initial vector, and to this vector, by means of the use of suitable restriction sites, fragments of DNA are sequentially added that encode the proteins LiP2a-Q, LiP2b-Q, LiH2A-Ct-Q, LiH2A-Nt-Q, and after each step of cloning the correct orientation of each one of the inserts is deduced and the size of the expression products, the complete deduced sequence of amino acids of the final fusion protein, pPQV expressed in the pMal vector is;
The invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the prevention and treatment, in humans or animals, of Leishmaniasis formed:
axe2x80x94by the protein Chimera Q, or a variant of this protein which contains modifications or substitutions of conserved amino acids, administered to a subject (human or animal), either
bxe2x80x94in isolated form or together with any physiological adjuvant via the intraperitoneal, subcutaneous or intramuscular routes.
Also, the invention relates to a vaccine capable of stimulating the production of antibodies which recognise the Leishmania parasite, formed
axe2x80x94by the protein Chimera Q or a variant of this protein which differs from protein Q in conserved amino acids administered to a subject (human or animal), either
bxe2x80x94in isolated form or together with any physiological adjuvant via the intraperitoneal, subcutaneous or intramuscular routes.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a pharmaceutical composition for the prevention and treatment, in humans or animals, of Leishmaniasis formed:
axe2x80x94by protein Q. or a variant of this protein which contains modifications or substitutions of conserved amino acids, bound to protein LiHsp70, complete or fragmented, administered to a subject (human or animal), either
bxe2x80x94in isolated form or together with any physiological adjuvant via the intraperitoneal, subcutaneous or intramuscular routes.
A further pharmaceutical composition of the invention for the prevention and treatment, in humans or animals, of Leishmaniasis can be formed:
axe2x80x94by any DNA vector carrying the sequence which encodes the protein Chimera Q, or a variant of this sequence which contains modifications or substitutions of nucleotides which code for conserved amino acids, administered to a subject (human or animal), either
bxe2x80x94by the intramuscular or subcutaneous routes.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the prevention and treatment, in humans or animals, of Leishmaniasis formed:
axe2x80x94by any DNA vector carrying 1xe2x80x94the sequence which encodes the protein Chimera Q, or a variant of this sequence which contains modifications or substitutions of nucleotides which code for conserved amino acids, and 2xe2x80x94the sequence which encodes the protein LiHsp70, or variants of the same which differ in conserved amino acids, administered to a subject (human or animal), either
bxe2x80x94by the intramuscular, subcutaneous or intramuscular route.
The invention also relates to a nucleotide sequence and to a protein useful for pharmacological purposes, in particular for the prevention and/or treatment of Leishmaniosis, in particular canine Leishmaniosis, having the DNA and amino acid sequence as shown below expressed in the vector PQ31. The amino acid sequence contains a fragment from the vector (AA 1-37). The rest of the amino acid sequence is identical to that of SEQ ID NO 3 except in the MBP moiety and the first seven amino acids (AA 1-7):
or a mutant or fragment thereof that can be used for generating a protective immune response in a human or animal against Leishmaniosis, and to a pharmaceutical composition for the prevention and treatment, in humans or animals, of Leishmaniosis, comprising this protein or a mutant or fragment thereof that can be used for generating a protective immune response in a human or animal against Leishmaniosis. This protein is derived from the insertion of gene PQV in the expression vector pQE31. Here said chimeric gene preferably encodes a polypeptide generated with a molecular weight of 38 kD and an isoelectric point of 7.37.
Also, the invention relates to a vaccine capable of stimulating the production of antibodies which recognise the Leishmania parasite, comprising the protein mentioned above or a mutant or fragment thereof that can be used for generating a protective immune response in a human or animal against. Leishmaniosis.
A further aspect, of the invention encompasses a pharmaceutical composition for the prevention and treatment, in humans or animals, of Leishmaniasis, comprising antibodies directed against the protein mentioned above or a mutant or fragment thereof, preferably containing one or more antigenic determinants such as an epitope.
The invention further relates to a method for the prevention or treatment of Leishmaniosis in a human or animal, comprising administering to the human or animal a pharmaceutical composition as described above, or to a method for preventing Leishmaniosis in a human or animal, comprising administering to the human or animal a vaccine as described above,
The chimeric gene formed of the DNA sequences that encode the antigenic determinants of four proteins of L. infantum and protein obtained, useful for preventing and/or treating Leishmaniosis, that the invention proposes, in its own right constitutes an obvious novelty within its field of application, as according to the invention, a synthetic chimeric gene is produced that as it is obtained by assembly, containing the DNA region encoding the antigenic determinants specific to the proteins LiP2a, LiP2b, LiPO and H2A, thus constructing a protein rich in antigenic determinants. The chimeric gene obtained is expressed in Escherichia coli and the product has been analysed with respect to its antigenic properties. The results confirm that this chimeric protein maintains all the antigenic determinants of the parent proteins and that it constitutes a relevant pharmaceutically useful element for canine VL, with a sensibility that oscillates between 80% to 93%, and a specificity of between 96% to 100%.
More particularly, the chimeric gene formed by the DNA sequences that encode the antigenic determinants of four proteins of L. infantum and the protein encoded by it, useful for the prevention and/or treatment of canine Leishmaniosis and protein obtained object of the invention, is produced by means of the following stages, namely:
Construction of the chimeric gene. Methodology.
Cloning strategy.
Cloning of DNA sequences that encode antigenic determinants of the histone protein H2A.
Cloning of the sequences that encode rLiP2a-Q and rLiP2b-Q.
Cloning of the sequence rLiPO-Q.
Cloning of the chimeric gene.
Construction of the chimeric gene from the construction of intermediate products.
Cloning of epitopes specific to the L. infantum antigens.
Construction of the final product
Construction of the chimeric gene that encodes a polypeptide that contains all the selected antigenic determinants.
optionally expression of the sequence thus obtained.
Evaluation of the final product. sera.
Purification of proteins
Electrophoresis of proteins and immuno-analysis.
Measurements by Fast-ELISA
Evaluation of the final product.
Antigenic properties.
Sensitivity and specificity of the chimeric protein CP in the serum diagnosis of canine VL.
The strategy followed by the cloning of DNA sequences that encode each one of the selected antigenic determinants is the same in all cases, and in a first step, the sequence of interest is amplified by means of a PCR and the use of specific oligonucleotides that contain targets for restriction enzymes at the extremes.
For the cloning step, the amplified product is directed by means of the appropriate restriction enzyme and it is inserted in the corresponding restriction site of the plasmid pUC18.
After sequencing the DNA, the insert is recovered and sub-cloned to the corresponding restriction site of the modified plasmid denominated pMAL-c2. The modification is made by inserting a termination codon downstream of the target HindIII in the polylinker of pMal-c2, denominating the resulting plasmid pMAL-c2*.
Regarding the cloning of the DNA sequence that encodes the antigenic determinants of the histone protein H2A, it should be pointed out that the cDNA of the clone cL71, that encodes the histone H2A of L. infantum, is used as a template for the PCR reactions, and for the DNA amplification, that encodes the N-terminal region of the histone H2A, more exactly the N-terminal region of the histone H2A, more exactly rLiH2A-Nt-Q, the following oligonucleotides are used: sense 5xe2x80x2-CCTTTAGCTACTCCTCGCAGCGCCAAG-3xe2x80x2 (SEQ ID NO:4) (position 84-104 of the sequence cL71); antisense 5xe2x80x2-CCTGGGGGCGCCAGAGGCACCGATGCG-3xe2x80x2 (SEQ ID NO:5) (inverse and complimentary to position 204-224 of the sequence cL71).
The sequences that are included in the oligonucleotides for the cloning and that are not present in the parent sequence cL-71 are marked in boldface type.
The amplified DNA fragment is cloned directly from the restriction site XmnI of pMAI-c2*.
The fragment is sequenced by means of the initiator #1234 male and the antigenic C-terminal region of histone H2A, in particular rLiH2A-Ct-Q, is amplified with the following oligonucleotides. These are:
Sense, 5xe2x80x2-GAATTCTCCGTAAGGCGGCCGCGCAG-3xe2x80x2 (SEQ ID NO:6) (position 276-296 of the sequence cL71).
Antisense, 5xe2x80x2-GAATTCGGGCGCGCTCGGTGTCGCCTTGCC-3xe2x80x2 (SEQ ID NO:7) (inverse and complimentary to the positions 456-476 of the plasmid cL71).
A triplet that encodes proline (indicated as GGG after the underlined letters) is included in the anti-sense oligonucleotide, the restriction site EccRI that is included in both oligonucleotides for cloning is indicated by underlining.
Regarding the cloning of the sequences that encode rLiP2a-Q, it should be pointed out that the regions of interest are amplified by PCR from cDNAs encoding LiP2a and LiP2b.
The oligonucleotides that are used for constructing the expression clone LiP2a-Q, are the following.
Sense, 5xe2x80x2-GTCGACCCCATGCAGTACCTCGCCGCGTAC-3xe2x80x2 (SEQ ID NO:8).
Anti-sense, 5xe2x80x2-GTCGACGGGGCCCATGTCATCATCGGCCTC-3xe2x80x2 (SEQ ID NO:9).
It should be pointed out that the SalI restriction sites added to the 5xe2x80x2 extremes of the oligonucleotides have been underlined.
When constructing the expression clone LiP2b-Q, the oligonucleotides used were:
Sense, 5xe2x80x2-TCTAGACCCGCCATGTCGTCGTCTTCCTCGCC-3xe2x80x2 (SEQ ID NO:10).
Anti-sense, TCTAGAGGGGCCATGTCGTCGTCGGCCTC-3xe2x80x2 (SEQ ID NO:11).
At the 5xe2x80x2extremes of the oligonucleotides the restrictions sites are included for the enzyme XbaI (underlined), and due to the cloning needs, an additional triplet, encoding a proline residue, is included downstream of the restriction site.
Regarding the cloning of the sequence rLiPo-Q, it should be pointed out that the cloning of the DNA sequence of the C-terminal region of the protein PO of L. infantum is carried out by amplifying a clone of cDNA called L27 and the following oligonucleotides;
Sense, 5xe2x80x2-CTGCAGCCCGCCGCTGCCGCGCCGGCCGCC-3xe2x80x2 (SEQ ID NO:12) (positions 1-24 of the L27 cDNA) and the initiator of the pUC18 sequence (#1211), the amplified DNA is directed by the enzymes PstI+HindIII, with later insertion into the plasmid pMAL-c2.
The resulting clone is denominated pPQI and it should be noted that the restriction site PstI is included in the nucleotide with sense (underlined sequence) and that the restriction target HindIII is present in the cDNA L27.
Regarding the cloning of the chimeric gene, it should be pointed out that the DNA sequences that encode the five antigenic determinants are assembled into a chimeric gene, and this assembly is carried out on the clone pPQI, to which the codifying regions for the antigenic regions LiP2a-Q are added sequentially in the 3xe2x80x2 direction (naming the results of cloning pPQII), LiP2b-Q (clone pPQIII) LiH2a-Ct-Q (clone pPQIV) and LiH2A-Nt-Q (clone pPQV).
Finally, the insert obtained after the SacI+HindIII digestion of the final clone pPQV is inserted into the pQE31 expression plasmid, naming the resulting clone pPQ.